It is well known that many plants are grown in conditions that require them to be protected from the predations of the environment including sheltering the plants for their proper growth and survival.
As a result, there are many known forms of protective plant covers, but yet each is problematic for one or more of the following reasons of being unreliable, bulky, heavy, expensive, and/or laborious and time consuming to assemble and erect as well to collapse, disassemble, and transport.
Accordingly, there is a need for a protective plant cover that, inter alia, overcomes one or more of the significant shortcomings of the known prior-art as delineated hereinabove.